


The Oracle Of Gotham

by samiralula01



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiralula01/pseuds/samiralula01
Summary: One dark night, Prince Bruce's parents were attacked by a mad sorcerer leaving only the young prince alive. With the responsibility of the kingdom thrust upon him at such a young age, he was forced to become King of Gotham. He ruled fairly and with justice, however he banned magic and everything relating to it with such deep hatred for the thing that murdered his parents.It is now the year 1153 and the Kingdom is celebrating the end of the long war against the mad King Joker. His body was never recovered but has been assumed dead anyways.With that, the kingdom thrives and all was good. That was however changed when the young Barbara Gordon turned sixteen and started having violent nightmares about the Joker. Barbara soon discovers that she dreams of things that afterwards come to pass.Trying to find out how or why she has this ability she struggles with hiding her powers from her father, the King and her close childhood friend, the King's ward, Dick Grayson. While finding a way to stop her nightmares from ever coming true.





	1. Chapter 1 | Whispers of Fate

_A hand was hanging over the side of a throne, blood dripping down the fingers and onto the floor. Drip, drip, drip. Dead eyes looked onwards, unseeing as fires blazed and screams pierced throughout the night._

_Footsteps approached the body and a low chuckle came from the person, growing with every step. He walked up to the throne and bent down looking straight into the corpse's eyes. "I won, Brucie. I won!" Maniacal laughter resounded through the room, laughing, laughing, laughing-_

"Aaahhhhhh!" Barbara screamed, bolting straight up out of bed, her heart pounding. Her face was pale in fear and she clutched her covers as if it were her lifeline. The door to her bedchamber slammed open and her father came rushing in, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her hands into his.

Barbara shut her eyes tightly as a tear fell. "It's alright Barbara. It was just a nightmare, alright? Just a nightmare." He said slowly as if talking to a child.

Barbara shook her head violently, her eyes still shut. "No, no, it wasn't, Dad. It was so real...It was _so real_."

Jim brushed her copper coloured hair out of her face, now becoming disturbingly used to his daughter's frequent nightmares, sighed heavily but his eyes were fraught with worry. "It was just a nightmare, Barb. That's all it was."

 

***        *       ***

 

Barbara smoothed down the green and gold fabric skirt of her dress and let out a soft sigh. Her father was inside the throne room, talking to King Bruce about tightening up the castle's defences and not letting his guard down just because Joker was no more.

It had been a near decade and a half since the two Kings first went to war. Complete polar opposites, sanity versus insanity, the only thing that they could agree on was their hatred for each other.

The King Joker terrorised, murdered and waged war against anyone and everyone all while laughing through it all.

The last anyone had seen the madman was when he murdered Jason Todd; a young boy that King Bruce had taken in and loved as if he were his own son; beating him to death. After the horrifying incident, the Joker simply disappeared.

King Bruce became obsessed with finding his son's murderer but after five long years of searching came up with no leads. Many thought the psychopath dead and eventually, King Bruce came to believe it as well.

'What is taking them so long?' Barbara wondered. She tapped her foot against the marble floor impatiently. Out of nowhere two hands came from behind her and covered her eyes. 

"Don't make a sound." A deep, muffled voice ordered. 

Rolling her eyes to the high, ornate ceiling in annoyance, she slapped the hands away. "Not falling for it,  _Richard_." She huffed.

The man laughed cheerfully and Barbara turned around to face him. Richard Grayson, although he insisted on being called 'Dick.' Was the King's ward and Barbara's oldest childhood friend. He was undoubtedly handsome, with mischievous blue eyes and raven black hair that he could never tame. Of course, Barbara would never tell him that, not wanting his head to get bigger than it already was.

"How long have they been in there?" Dick asked, jerking his head towards the throne room door. Barbara gave an easy shrug. "I honestly lost track of time. But I assure you it's been a lot longer than these things usually take. Do you think something's wrong?"

"Nah." Dick waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's nothing." 

The two old friends walked off down the hallways that they had played tag in when they were younger. Barbara smiled a bit when she remembered the good times. "Oh, yeah. Before I forget," Dick piped up, breaking the comfortable silence that they were walking in, "I'm training a couple of new knights and I was wondering if you'd come down tomorrow to show them a few techniques." 

Barbara shot him her famous 'Are you serious?' look. "Dick, you know how improper it is for a lady-"

Dick scoffed. "Really, Babs? You are the last person who should be talking about what's improper for a _lady_."

Barbara laughed. It was true she had never been to the most proper lady, preferring books to embroidery and sword fighting to dancing. She couldn't count the times she would beat up boys who made fun of her hair as a child, tinkering with whatever metals she would find or practised swords with Dick in the castle's courtyard. Of course, Dick would deny this, but she always beat him in their play-fights.

"Very well. I'll come by tomorrow to help you do your job." Barbara teased, her green eyes dancing.

"'Preciate it, M'lady. Now if you'll excuse me, Sir Wally and I have to do new knight initiating!" Dick shot her a grin and a wink.

"Don't prank them too much! You two scared the last one's half to death!" Barbara called after him as he walked off with a wave.

The redhead rolled her eyes and walked back to the Throne room, making it back just as her father left the room, closing the door behind himself. "Well, that took longer than expected," He apologised. "Sorry for making you wait, Barb."

Barbara gave an easy laugh. "It's alright Dad. I was just talking to Dick. I'm going to come by tomorrow to help him train some new knights."

"You were talking to Prince Richard?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was still off in the army with the Titans Division."

Barbara shook her head. "No, he came back last week. He goes back and forth with them. Not that there's much need for him to be there since there's no immediate threat ever since the Joke-"

Barbara trailed off as she watched two guards drag a man inside the castle to the dungeons as he kicked and yelled that he had done nothing wrong. "What is that about?" Barbara muttered to no one in particular. 

Her father sighed heavily. "He was using magic. Nothing harmful, but magic is magic in Gotham and the law forbids it. Now, we should be heading back home before the sun sets."

Barbara followed him to their horses, deep in thought as the stable boy handed her the reigns and left.

 

 

**Sam's Note: Not much plot here, I'm just sorta wading in the waters. I promise I'll actually get into the plot in the next chapter!**

**And you can also look forward to some familiar faces as I'll soon be introducing, Alfred, Stephanie, Cassandra, Leslie and Wally West.**


	2. Chapter 2 | Spaces in Between

 

Sounds of swords clanging and clashing could be heard in the background with a fair amount of grunting and yelling as Barbara approached the group. Opposed to her normal attire of simple long dresses, Barbara was wearing loose brown trousers, a simple peasant's white shirt complete with chest armour and gauntlets and her hair was braided and pinned up to keep out of her face. Despite her masculine clothes she still had a very feminine aura about her.

"Barbara!" Dick grinned as he saw her. "I was wondering where you were." He greeted.

"Everyone!" Dick turned and announced to the knights and knights-in-training. "This is Barbara. She'll be helping out with training and teaching you all some moves and techniques."

There was some murmuring amongst the armor-clad crowd. "A woman?" A brown haired knight raised his eyebrow critically.

"Is there a problem with that, Sir Leon?" A voice asked from the back. "Are you too proud to learn from a woman? Or are you too proud to be beaten by one?" The voice stepped forward and ran a hand through his bright red hair.

"Babs! Long time no see!" The man grinned cheerfully.

Barbara laughed. "A long time indeed, Wally. It's good to see you."

The two redheads had been friends since they were children, both having been best friends with Dick and so consequently the three of them were all together. While both of them had red hair and green eyes, Wally had bright, flaming red hair and more natural, calming green eyes. And on the other hand, Barbara had a more subdued red but her eyes were a more mysterious and knowing green.

"Well, if no one has any serious problems, let get back to work shall we?" Dick smiled but his eyes had a slight warning look daring the other knights to say anything.

The Knights shrugged and they all went back to what they were doing previously. Barbara made rounds giving out helpful tips and pointers and showing them how to correctly disarm an opponent while maintaining footing.

One young knight-in-training stood out to Barbara. The boy seemed smaller than the rest with golden blonde hair and big, honest blue eyes. He was swinging his sword, one which Barbara thought was too big for him, and whacking at a straw dummy.

Barbara approached the boy and handed him her sword, which was a bit lighter and far better suited for a petite or small person. "This should work better for you," Barbara smiled warmly at the boy.

The boy turned and looked at her with widened blue eyes. "Oh, wow! You're Lady Barbara Gordon!" The boy gasped awe-struck.

Barbara raised an eyebrow with a hesitant smile. "You know me?"

"Who doesn't? Best friend to our Prince, God-Daughter to our king, and the daughter of our Minister of Justice. Plus you happen to be a total connoisseur with a sword." The boy grinned.

Barbara laughed at his speech and held out her hand. "Well, it's not fair that you know my name and I do not know yours."

"Oh! Right!" The blonde smacked his forehead. "The name's Stephan. Sir Stephan Brown. I'm a squire. Prince Dick's new squire in fact." He said very proudly.

Barbara was about to congratulate the boy on his new important post before stopping for a moment. "Brown?" Barbara asked. "Any relation to-"

"Yes and no." Stephan spat venomously, his entire cheerful personality disappearing at the mention of the name. "He used to be my father. But not anymore."

Barbara sensed that it was a very sore subject for the boy and she dropped it. "So are you going to the banquet being held tonight?" she conversed as the two began sparring together.

Stephan reverted back to his old happy self quickly. "The one being held for the League of Justice?" He asked.

The League of Justice was a group of Kings and Queens dedicating to bringing peace to all the lands and uniting forces against common enemies such as Lord Luthor, Countess Barbara Minerva (Better known as Lady Cheetah), the late King Joker and so forth.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Stephan smiled. "Although it's odd that King Bruce would invite them to Gotham considering he hates foreign Kings and Queens in his kingdom."

Barbara shrugged. "It's not an everyday occurrence that's for sure. But Dick is pretty happy since the Kings and Queens are bringing their heirs with them and Dick is good friends with them all."

"Weren't they all in the Titan's division together?"

"Mmhmm. That's them."

"Huh. One more question. Do you really call Prince Richard...Dick?"

The two stopped sparring and stared at each other. Then broke down laughing. "Alright, everyone! We're done for today!" The mentPrincecalled out.

Barbara waved as she parted ways with Stephan. "I'll see you tonight, Stephan!" She called over her shoulder and she left the field.

*** * ***


	3. Chapter 3 | The Mark of Cain

"Presenting, King Barry of the Kingdom of Allen!" The announcer introduced the latest and last guest to arrive. Prince Dick leaned over and whispered to his companions, "For a King known for his speed in war, he sure is slow while not in battle."

Sir Roy Harper snickered and Sir Wally West, who was eating nearly all of the appetizers, choked in laughter, not bothering to defend his uncle.

The banquet they were currently at was being held for the League of Justice, An alliance between certain Kings and Queens of Kingdoms that all worked together for peace and justice, and the fact that they were celebrating fifteen years of successfully working together.

"There you three are," A voice said from behind them. The boys turned around to see a smiling Princess Donna and Former Princess Koriander. "We were looking for you." Princess Donna grinned.

"It is good to see you all once again!" Princess Koriand'r greeted cheerfully.

"Wow! The entire Titans Division is here." Roy said, surprised. "Well...Except for Raven and Gar anyways."

"Oh, no. They're here alright." Donna smirked. "They're in the garden."

The Titans were silent for a moment and then burst out laughing, knowing perfectly well what was going on. Wally turned his head to look at Prince Dick, who had suddenly grown silent and turning a bit pink.

"Uhhh...Dick? You alright?" He asked.

The other Titans slowly stopped laughing. Dick was a bright red now and his blue eyes seemed to have an awe-struck sparkle in them. The Titans all simultaneously turned their heads to where Dick was looking.

Lady Barbara Gordon had just entered the hall, wearing a stunning, sleeveless, emerald green gown, which brought out her eyes, and her copper colored hair was loose and flowing, which was a change from her usual braided up hairstyle. To finish, her hair and dress were decorated with white roses.

"So beautiful," Koriand'r gasped, clasping her hands together in a perfect picture of awe. Roy and Wally were gaping, furiously trying to find the fierce and scarily tough girl they play fought with as kids in this now elegant and beautiful lady and Donna, well, Donna was smirking at the situation in whole.

"Oh, hello everyone," Barbara greeted, just seeing them. "Wow, you all are together! It's been a really long time since the Titans were all together. Er...I don't see Lady Raven or Sir Garfield though..." The redhead trailed off.

"Don't ask." Wally scoffed, and Roy snorted.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at the bright red Prince. "Is he alright?" Barbara asked concerned.

"He shall be fine, friend Barbara." Koriand'r smiled knowingly. "He is simply in a state of shock, that is all."

The sound of a spoon hitting a glass made them all look back towards the high table, where the Kings and Queen were seated. King Bruce was standing in the center with a wine glass ahand. "I'd like to thank you all for coming," He spoke. "As you all know, we are celebrating fifteen years of union between the kingdoms that comprise of the League of Justice. So, in honor of such a momentous occasion, I'd like to propose a toast to many more years of successful collaboration between our respective countries."

Just as Bruce sat back down, a dagger flew and pierced the wall right above his head.

Prince Dick stood up, snapping out of his stupor and unsheathed his sword. Beside King Bruce, the other Kings and Queens stood up abruptly as well. Barbara looked up at King Bruce to find his face dark and eyes narrowed.

"Search the castle and seal the gates!" King Bruce ordered. Prince Dick ran out of the ballroom followed by the Titans, leaving Barbara and the other guests.

"Gotham sure is dangerous, day and night." King Barry muttered, sinking back into his seat. King Oliver and Hal nodded in agreement.

"We can help, Bruce." King Clark supplied helpfully to his long-time acquaintance and debatable friend.

"Clark is right," Princess Diana said firmly. "This should be dealt with swiftly."

King Bruce shook his head. "Firstly, the failed attack was towards me and second, This is my kingdom and my castle so I shall be the one to deal with the situation."

"Well, you don't seem to have an issue with the Titans commandeering the hunt." Queen Dinah clicked her tongue from beside her husband.

* * *

While the Titan's searched for the would-be assassin the rest of the guests were quickly sent to their rooms and ordered not to come out until the culprit was found. Lady Barbara, however, had a different idea for herself.

Unlocking her room door, she poked her head outside and seeing no guards, ran down the corridor.

"Over there!" She heard Wally shout from the courtyard. Running to the sound of his voice she skidded to a stop just in time to see Roy shoot an arrow into the arm of a cloak-wearing shadow. The figure, who was running along the upper castle walls, grunted but continued running, and disappeared over the side of the wall.

"Damn!" Dick muttered, kicking his heel along the ground. Lady Donna patted Dick's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dick. We'll find him."

Barbara turned and hid behind the wall before they saw her. She wondering why she did that but before she could question herself she fell to the ground, clutching her head.

'What?!' Barbara's thoughts panicked. 'I can't have a vision now! Not here! What is someone sees me?' She tried to get up and run back to her room but the edges of her vision blackened and the vision took over.

* * *

_The full moon shone inside from the stained glass window of the castle. The room they were in was decorated with elaborate geometric and interlace patterns, floral motifs in intricate arabesque, and traditional Arabian low-sitting couches. Morrocan lamps were hung on the wall creating a beautiful, warm glow. The room in its entirety was rich and beautiful and yet it still had a simple and modest look to it._

_Two men were seated on the couches, one dressed in green and gold robes with an aura of authority and command surrounding him and the other, while not in actuality, looked older with his white hair and scarred face showing experience and expertise in a certain field._

_"Well, Cain?" The man dressed in green asked nonchalantly while his green, almost glowing eyes just slightly narrowing. "I trust you can handle such a task."_

_The older looking man gave a small smile. "I have other jobs requiring my attention but I know the perfect person to send in my stead."_

_The man in green raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter?" He said in more of a statement than an actual question._

_Cain nodded. "Cassandra."_

* * *

Barbara gasped as the vision ended, putting her arm against the wall to steady herself. "Cain?" She questioned herself. She'd never seen the man before nor heard his name anywhere but she supposed that made sense if he was, by the looks of the vision, an assassin or bodyguard of some sort. She thought about the other man in the vision. She knew she had seen him somewhere before but couldn't seem to place him.

Barbara's head was still spinning so she made her way back to her room, her former plans of trying to find the assassin with her foreseeing abilities now useless with her in such a state.

Pushing open the door, she stumbled back in and re-locked the door behind her. She sighed and walked over to her bed, but just before falling into it, she heard the faintest dropping sound. She turned around to see a small blood spot from under the curtains.

Barbara narrowed her eyes and quietly grabbed her sword hidden under her bed. Unsheathing it, she crept to the curtains and flung them back revealing a small foreign looking girl, clutching her arm which was covered in blood, face distorted in pain and panting. She looked up at

Barbara, who had her sword pointed at her neck with wide eyes. Barbara stared back at her with similar wide eyes and just as Barbara was about to open her mouth the girl gave into a dead faint.

'Is this the assassin?' Barbara thought as she threw her sword down and knelt beside the fainted girl. 'She's just a child.'

Barbara bit her lip. Even thought she was the, assumed, assassin she was still a child and losing blood fast. The girl's breaths became heavier as Barbara made her decision. 'I'll deal with her later right now she needs help.' Barbara nodded determinedly and she hoisted the girl up and laid her down on her bed.

* * *

Prince Dick ran his fingers through his hair as he waited and watched his adoptive father gaze out the window in deep thought.

"It's not possible to have thrown a dagger at that distance," King Bruce muttered. Dick raised his head and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Magic." King Bruce scowled. "It's the only explanation."

Prince Dick stared at Bruce in shock. "You think the assassin is a sorcerer? What sort of sorcerer would come to Gotham? A suicidal one?"

"Who knows for certain?" King Bruce spoke. "Sorcerors cannot be understood. Not only are they a superstitious and cowardly lot, they're unbelievably dangerous and I will not stand for them in my kingdom."

* * *

Barbara wiped the back of her hand aginst her forehead. She had finally gotten the bleeding to stop and had ripped up her nightgown to make bandages. The girl was still unconscious and know that she wasn't in any immediate medical danger, Barbara took a better look at her.

She seemed about seven years younger than herself, perhaps twelve of thirteen. She had an oriental look with raven black hair and brown eyes. Her hands were covered in callouses, showing that she practiced and used swords or other weapons frequently.

Her hands in themselves were enough proof that she was the assassin. Barbara pursed her lips, wondering what she should do once the girl woke up. Report her? Bring her to the King herself? Kill her on the spot? Although that wouldn't make any sense considering the trouble Barbara went through to save her. That left the question of why she did save the girl.

Keeping her hidden away here would be considered treason. And being a close friend to Prince Richard as well as King Bruce's god-daughter while hiding said assassin was just unforgivable.

There was a knock on the door and Prince Dick's voice called out. "Babs? You in there?"

Barbara's eyes widened as she looked to the door and back at the girl. Thinking quickly she grabbed the quilt and threw it over the girl, hiding her beneath it. "I'm here," Barbara replied as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Can I come in?" Dick asked. Barbara bit her lip. If she let him in he might see the girl. The blanket covered her but if you really looked it was obvious that a person was under the covers. Barbara mentally cursed herself and she smiled pulled her lips into a smile. "Do you need to ask? Mi casa et tu casa."

Dick smiled and walked in, sitting down on a traveling chest. Barbara remained standing, leaning against the wall. "Did you find the assassin yet?" She asked.

Dick sighed. "We've conducted an extensive search and yet the assassin is still nowhere to be found. I'm starting to think that he somehow already left the castle even with the gates still locked down."

"You're telling me a wounded person is able to evade the guards and escape the castle?" Barbara frowned. "How's Bruce reacting?"

"Well, the other Kings and Queens have been sent back, 'For their safety' of course," Dick smirked. Both he and Barbara knew that it was more because of Bruce not wanting any help. Dick's voice dropped a bit as he leaned forward and whispered. "Bruce thinks the assassin is a sorcerer."

Barbara's eyebrow's shot up. "A sorcerer?!" She gasped. "Forget that, A sorcerer in Gotham? What is she, mad?"

This time it was Dick's eyebrows that shot up. " _She_?" He asked. Barbara mentally slapped herself. "Well, who says it isn't a she?"

Dick stood up to leave and just before he opened the door, gave her a look. "I trust you Babs, you know that."

As he closed the door behind him Barbara sighed heavily. "I know," She whispered regretfully.

She went back over the girl, removing the quilt covering her. Barbara removed the bandages to examine the wound, gently moving her arm. _"Thank you, Oracle."_ A voice spoke in her head.

Barbara reeled back, wondering if she was going insane. Hesitantly, she replied. _"Oracle?"_

 _"That is what you are."_ The voice affirmed.

_"What...Wait. Are you...her?"_

The girl's eyes flickered open and Barbara gasped. "You are a sorcerer," Barbara looked at the girl. "Although I've never heard of a sorcerer who can read minds..."

 _"It is a gift with a price."_ The girl gave a sad smile.

"What price? And why aren't you talking?" Barbara asked. _"It is the price, Oracle."_ The girl shrugged. Barbara stayed silent for a few moments as it settled in. "You can't speak." She breathed.

The girl nodded wordlessly.

"Why did you try to kill the King?" Barbara interrogated. "And why are you calling me 'Oracle'?"

 _"Forgive me. I have nothing against your King, it was simply an order from my father."_ The girl explained. "Your father...Wait...Cain?" Barbara asked. "Are you Cassandra?"

The girl smiled. _"This is why I called you Oracle."_ She explained. _"You can see into the past and future. It's your gift. Every magical being knows of your powers."_

"Know... my powers?"

The girl nodded. _"Every time an Oracle dies, a new one is born to take her place. Oracle's are highly revered in magical circles. While we know of your prediction abilities it's rumoured that you have much more than that. They say you can control all other magical beings."_

 

***      *      ***

**_Author's Note:_ ** **What do you guys think of Cassandra so far? I've never written her before or even read much with her in it. She's an odd character to write. But I really want to keep her in the story and as a regular character.**

***     *     ***

 

**Bonus Deleted Scene:** _It was originally supposed to be in somewhere in this chapter or perhaps as an after-scene but I couldn't weave it in so it ended up being a deleted scene._

**Deleted Scene | 001 | Post-Banquet Spinning**

Dick outstretched his hand to Barbara's, pulling her out onto the balcony. "You know, I never did get a chance to dance with you at the banquet," Dick said with a warm smile, eyes twinkling. "And I was looking forward to it as well."

"-eh-?" Barbara began but was cut off when Dick started spinning her around, laughing. 

"Wha- What song are we supposed to be dancing too?" Barbara asked, stumbling, a bit confused. Dick laughed, carefree. "Who knows? We're just spinning."

***      *      ***

 

 


	4. Chapter 4 | Sins of our fathers

**The Story so Far...**

_Our story began introducing the Lady Barbara Gordon and Barbara, much to her own worry, has been having dreams about the deceased Mad King, Joker. But no matter how realistic and worrying the dreams are, her father simply brushes them off as 'just dreams.'_

_Later on that day, Barbara accompanies her father, who is the Minister of Justice, to the castle, where he is to attend a meeting with King Bruce. While the two are engaged in a meeting of their own, Barbara meets up with the first prince, Richard Grayson, who happens to be a close childhood friend of hers._

_Dick invites Barbara to join him in helping train some new knights. Barbara agrees and as promised, the next day shows up. Here she meets a cheery young boy, Stephan Brown, who is Prince Dick's new squire, still-in-training. The two get along quite well and become fast friends._

_In the next chapter, "Mark of Cain," A banquet is being held in honour of the League of Justice, and amidst the festivities, seemingly out of nowhere, a dagger is thrown at King Bruce, just narrowly missing being fatal. King Bruce sends Prince Dick and the Titan Division to search out and capture the would-be assassin, sending all the other guests back to their rooms. Barbara decides to secretly join in the hunt but while searching has a sudden vision, with two mysterious men discussing something about a girl named Cassandra, that leaves her unsettled and faint._

_Abandoning her search, she heads back to her room to recover and puzzle over her latest 'dream' however when she enters her room, she notices that she is not alone. A weapon in hand, she discovers a petite, young girl hidden behind her curtains that_ is _seriously injured and bleeding out. The girl falls into a dead faint and Barbara while assuming that the girl is the 'would-be assassin' makes a quick decision not to turn the girl in right away and decides to instead, nurse her._

_Elsewhere in the Castle, King Bruce and Prince Dick go over the events of the day. King Bruce informs Dick that the assassin is no ordinary threat but in actuality, a sorcerer, and considering that magic is illegal in the entire kingdom of Gotham and the King's own particular hatred for magic, King Bruce is putting no holds on finding the threat._

_Dick then leaves and goes to check on Barbara, worrying about her. Barbara, who is then faced with a decision of confessing to her closest friend who happens to be the Crown Prince about knowing the whereabouts of the assassin or hiding the young girl from him, thereby committing treason and helping a unknown girl with a unknown story, while lying to her best friend, chooses the latter._

_Dick leaves after checking in on her, seemingly knowing more about the situation and what Barbara is hiding than he lets on but not saying anything except that he trusts her decision._

* * *

One week after the events of the banquet and Barbara meeting Cassandra Cain, an odd young girl who happened to be an assassin with mind reading abilities, Barbara was still taking in the entire situation.

The castle had resumed its normalcy after it was decided that the assassin had escaped and was already long gone. King Bruce, of course, wasn't going to forget an attempt on his life so easily, so for a long while, security was doubled and he tried to search through his mind for anyone with a motive to do something like this, especially so boldly.

The two had left the castle quietly and from there Barbara took Cassandra back home and introduced her to her father as a mute, orphan girl whom she met, took pity on and decided to take in as a maidservant.

"Cassandra, could you pass the washed clothes?" Barbara asked, wiping the back of her hand against her forehead and smoothed the wrinkles from her simple wool dress. Cassandra nodded and passed the clothing she had finished washing over to the older girl to hang on the line.

While Barbara was a lady, and it was a rather bizarre sight to see high ladies doing chores, she did all the regular chores of a housemaid. It wasn't that they didn't have others to do the work either, Barbara's father, being the Minister of Justice, was a very high, respected and well-paying job, which meant Barbara could sit and gossip all day if she cared to, but being, well, Barbara, she couldn't just sit around doing nothing. So she devoted her spare time to helping around the small estate.

While Barbara pinned the clothing up she heard a cheerful hello from behind her. Turning around she saw in front of the gate the familiar, friendly grin of a certain blonde knight, this time dressed in regular clothes instead of the usual chainmail.

"Stephan! What brings you around?" Barbara waved back, going over to open the gate and let the boy in. The two had become quick friends since they met and Barbara became somewhat of a mentor as well to the boy.

"Just popped in to say hello. Prince Dick was really tough on us today in training. But you know...one word from you...," Stephan gave a teasing smirk.

Barbara handed the basket back to Cassandra. "What would a word from me do?" She asked, confused.

Stephan blinked twice with owl eyes. "You're really clueless," He said disbelievingly. "I actually feel sorry for His Highness now."

Stephan dropped his half amused, half sorry look when he saw the small, petite girl beside Barbara washing clothes. "Oh," Stephan mused. "Who is this?"

Barbara turned back to him with a smile. "Ah, right. I wanted to introduce you. Stephan, this is Cassandra, I took her in recently and she helps out as a maidservant. She happens to be mute so don't worry about her not talking to you."

"Cassandra, this is Sir Stephan Brown. He's a new knight and a good friend of mine."

Cassandra nodded politely with a wave. Stephan however, being the cheerful, easy-going person he was, dropped and sat down on the grass right next to her and started talking. "It's nice to meet you, Cass! You don't mind if I call you Cass, right? I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, just you watch!"

Cassandra blinked and looked over at Barbara, who simply laughed, amused and continued hanging clothing.

* * *

Two hours later, with the laundry complete and drying in the sun, the three decided to leave and head into town, Barbara having to do some shopping, and Stephan and Cassandra accompanying.

Barbara was a bit nervous about having Cassandra walk about the main town, but it wasn't like anyone knew she was a former assassin who tried to kill the king. All anyone could tell was that she was a foreign-looking, mute, maidservant of Barbara Gordon, but still, a worrying feeling kept nagging in the back of Barbara's mind.

"So, what are we getting?" Stephan asked jovially, brushing away Barbara's worrying thoughts. Barbara hummed in thought. "Well, I have to pick up more ink and paper, and I wanted to get some fabric to make Cass some new dresses. She's in my old clothes at the moment and it won't really do considering how small she is and how long my dresses are."

Cassandra gave an embarrassed smile with a matching faint blush, tugging at the rolled up, too long sleeves. "It really isn't necessary, Oracle. I do not wish to intrude on your kindness." She commented psychically.

Barbara rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Cass, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Barbara. Also, don't worry about the dresses, mine don't fit you so you'll need some of your own."

Stephan blinked rapidly, looking back and forth between them. "Is it just me, or did you two just have a conversation without saying anything? Because that it amazing and you need to teach me how."

Barbara laughed at the boy. "Some other time," She joked while stopping at a market stall, inspecting some blue and black ink pots. Unbeknownst to her, the merry trio was being watched carefully from a nearby rooftop as they went about their business.

Barbara handed the bought inkpots over to Stephan, who insisted on holding them for her, as they went in search of a textile shop. "There's this great fabric shop just down near the wuthering heights inn," Stephan piped up helpfully. "And they'll even make the dress for you."

Barbara laughed. "Go dress shopping often do you?" She teased slyly. Stephan turned bright red and stuttered, "N-no! I just know...uh, since, um, I go with my sister often!" He said quickly and defensively. Cassandra raised her eyebrows, not believing.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Barbara said. "You should introduce us someday." She smiled. Stephan seemed uncomfortable as he fidgeted. "Umm, yeah. Someda-" He slowly trailed off, looking just behind Barbara.

Barbara turned her head. "What is it, Stephan?" She asked. Stephan shook his head. "Huh. I thought I saw something. Nevermind."

Just as he said that a black figure jumped down and tackled Cassandra to the ground. "Cass!" Barbara shouted as another figure came behind her and pushed her, holding her down.

"It's time for you to come back." Barbara heard the figure whisper to Cassandra as she growled. Stephan came from behind and threw the figure off Cassandra and unsheathed his sword, protectively. "I don't know what you want with them but nobody touches my friends." He glared as his eyes seemed to darken in anger.

"Pathetic child," The figure scoffed. "of a pathetic father."

Stephan seemed to snap at that, ready to throw himself at the figure but Cassandra pulled on the back of his shirt and shook her head, wordlessly pointing at herself. Stephan could have sworn that he heard a young girl's voice in his head telling him to let her handle this one and for him to help the Oracle. Whomever the Oracle would be.

Cassandra then glared at the figure and once again Stephan was baffled as it seemed that they were conversing without words. He whirled around though as he heard a neat crack sound and the other figure that was holding the ginger, on the ground and Barbara huffed annoyedly. "Do I look like a damsel-in-distress to you?"

The blonde boy smiled a bit at that, he didn't know Barbara for much more than a few weeks but he could already tell how easy it was for Prince Dick to fall so hard for her. Just being around her was such a confidence boost. Turning serious again he asked the elder girl. "Any idea who these people are?"

"Not certain but I have a good idea," She answered, her fists clenched while watching the girl whom she had to come to love as a younger sister standing in a defensive position facing the black-clad figure.

"You have failed your mission and now you must return to receive your due punishment." The figure spoke.

"And if I say no?" Cassandra gritted her teeth. The figure seemed to smile. "You would only succeed in making things harder for yourself. You are an important but not a necessary part of our Master's plan. You can always be replaced just like anyone else."

Cassandra's head snapped back, her eyes in horror and she heard a sickeningly familiar sound. The League never taught any lesson without an example. The second figure had come behind Stephan and stabbed a scimitar neatly through him, making him choke up blood and fall him the floor, bleeding out as Barbara dropped down next to him and tried to stop the overwhelming flow.

Running towards Stephan, she didn't notice or care as the figure's slinked away, only focused on her worry for her newly found friend.

"Stephan!" Barbara shook him desperately as the blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his vision blacked. He wondered if it was just the ridiculous amount of blood he was losing but he thought he was hearing yet again that girl's voice in his head.

"Stephan!"

 

* * *

The two figure's removed their cloaks as the silently ascended atop of the roof. Bowing in respect, they reported the event back to a man who was perched calmly on the ledge, overlooking the city.

"Well that's annoying," He huffed as they finished, running a hand through his black and white tufted hair. "Talia's not going to be too happy. Probably going to put me on babysitting duty for the demon brat again."

* * *

Barbara leant against the wall of the court physician's quarters as she tapped her fingers restlessly aginst the wall. Cassandra stood beside her silently with her head down.

"I'm sorry, Oracle." She closed her eyes tightly fighting the strange wetness behind them. "I knew that they wouldn't just let me run off without any punishment but I-..."

Barbara wrapped her arm around the girl, making her go silent. "It's alright, Cassandra. I was the one who took you in and I'm the one who's suppose to look after you as well. Which includes dealing with your rather sketchy past." She smiled kindly.

There was a shuffle behind the curtain and Leslie Thompkins, the elderly kind physician emerged. She was the former governess of King Bruce as a child and while it wasn't certain a few rumours were whispered that she and Alfred Pennyworth, the King's butler and advisor, were lovers at one point or another.

"How is he, Leslie?" Barbara asked, concerned for the boy.

"I'm not sure about him," Leslie answered. "But I know she'll be just fine so long as she stops trying to get up and rip her stitches." She glared back at the curtain.

"Thank goodne-" Barbara cut herself off. "She'll?"

Leslie smiled and motioned her head to the back of the room where Stephan was. "Go talk to her," she instructed and she left the room to the two...three girls.

Barbara and Cassandra walked over to Stephan, pulling back the curtain to the sheepishly embarrassed smile of the blonde. "You two alright?" she asked.

Cassandra nodded for both of them.

There was an awkward pause until Barbara spoke gently. "Is Stephan... Stephanie?" The blonde looked at up Barbara nodding in affirmation. "Yep. I'm Stephanie." She said quietly, guilt on every word.

Barbara laughed, making the two younger girls look up in surprise. "Well, I always thought you were a bit small for a boy." She smiled making Cassandra and Stephanie smile with her.

"Now then," Barbara spoke, putting on her 'older and wiser' voice.

 

"Shall we hear your story?"


	5. Chapter 5 | The Traitor's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Family defines you, even if it doth demand sacrifice."

"Family defines you, even if it doth demand sacrifice."

* * *

 

Stephanie sighed, brushing her blonde hair off her shoulder. "Well, it started roughly about three years ago." She began narrating. "The Joker was still alive then and it was that year that he had launched a siege on the Gotham castle."

To this Barbara nodded. "I doubt any of us will forget that. Especially since it was then that..." Barbara bit her lip, trailing off and shaking her head with a smile. "Never mind, please continue."

Cassandra quietly sat on the edge of the cot and listened.

* * *

"Your Highness!" A guard burst in the royal throne room, announcing himself to the frowning King Bruce and the young green-eyed prince beside him, who were overlooking a map of the castle and surrounding grounds.

"What is it?" King Bruce asked, his eyes darkening knowing that it most certainly was not good news that the soldier was bringing.

"The King Joker has stormed the village inside the walls!" The huffed, the out-of-breath guard reported hurriedly.

"What?!" The young Prince gasped. "Those gates were bolted shut! There's no way he could have gotten in!" The elder royal's eyes narrowed. "Not unless someone opened it for them." He said menacingly.

"How are the frontline troops doing?" He demanded. The soldier shook his head. "Falling by the second, Your Majesty. We can't hold off any longer."

King Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn. And Dick's still off with his Titan's Division." The young Prince beside him was silent for a moment and then looked at the King with a fire in his eyes. A fire that had always worried the King.

"B. Let me command a garrison! I can try to take back the village or at least close the gate so no more can get in."

King Bruce sat down on the throne and gave his son a sharp look. "No, Jason. You'll be staying inside the castle. I will not be placing you in any direct combat for some long time."

"Bruce! People, our people, are dying by the second! If I can help them then I must! Even if it wasn't a duty of being a prince it's still my duty as a citizen of Gotham!"

Bruce sighed heavily as if something was weighing down on him. "Jason, one of these days your big heart and brashness is going to be the downfall of you."

"I think your overprotectiveness may get to me first." He muttered under his breath as he left the throne room and back out into the hallway where Alfred was waiting to take him to the upper wing.

King Bruce turned back to the guard. "I'll head out myself to re-claim the lower villages and deal with that madman. Come with me." He said, getting up, with his black cape flowing behind him. "Yes, Your Majesty!" The soldier responded, following his King.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Jason stopped following Alfred and stood still. "Alfred," He started, making the elderly man turn and look back at him. "Master Jason?"

"Those gates had to be opened by someone. So said opener had to make an escape afterwards, correct? He is a traitor now after all."

Alfred gave the young boy a look that said, 'I know what you're going to say and I won't like it.'

"If he or she had opened the gates for Joker, probably joining or already joined him, the only escape, considering now that the main gates are flooded with enemy soldiers, is the castle's aqueducts. Bruce is busy fighting off the Joker and no one is going after our traitor." Jason's green eye's narrowed determinedly. "So I'll have to be that no one."

"Master Jason!" Alfred said disapprovingly. "While I am well aware of your achievements with your ongoing training, I doubt Master Bruce will like having you go down there by yourself. Nor will I for that matter."

"Relax, Alfie. How hard can it be to take down one person? I'll be fine. Besides, being Robin gives me magic after all." He grinned mischievously.

Alfred gave Jason a side eye. "If Master Bruce heard you say that..." He started warningly.

"Yeah, yeah. Him and his magic-phobia. It makes me wonder why he adopted me considering my own mother was a witch." Jason scuffed his shoe against the hall floor. Having a half sorcerer parentage had always been a sore spot for Jason considering how magic was hated in Gotham. And people most certainly were not very kind after finding out his parentage.

Alfred gave a comforting smile towards the young boy. "I can assure you Master Bruce did not adopt you looking at your birth. He genuinely cares about you as if you were his own son."

"I stole his horse." Jason rolled his eyes. "Then he adopted me. I literally cannot explain that man's reasonings."

"But moving past that, I'm going Alfred. Bruce can't do everything himself." Jason insisted, running down the halls and stairs towards the aqueducts.

* * *

"Prince Jason found my father, who was escaping through the aqueducts and confronted him." Stephanie continued, sitting up straighter, off the pillow she was resting on. Barbara and Cassandra listened quietly, letting Stephanie talk.

"My father; Arthur Brown, was his name by the way; had been working in the castle prior so he was familiar with the castle and had a perfect position to let in enemy soldiers. The Prince didn't know though, that my father wasn't alone in the tunnels."

* * *

"You honestly believe that I'll just let you go?" Jason shot back. Arthur Brown sighed. "No, I don't believe you'll simply let me leave. But I suppose it doesn't matter. Someone else has been wanting to meet you."

"Somone else?" Jason questioned. He heard footsteps behind him and turning around, came face-to-face with the one person even he wasn't brash enough to fight alone.

"Your unroyal princeliness." The person mock bowed, revealing a wide, unhinged grin.

"Isn't Bruce in the village, fighting you?" Jason started back unconsciously. The look in the person's eyes screamed of insanity, danger and to run away.

"Bruce-ey, the Old Boy is dealing with my lovely Queen Harls at the moment. I've been down here waiting to meet you. And how I've been waiting..." He laughed, starting towards the boy, his green eye's widening. "We'll have lots of fun, won't we?"

Jason's world turned black and the very last thing he heard was laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Of course, my father," Stephanie said with ill-concealed disgust, "Was never caught. And after the King had finally reclaimed the outer villages, with the Joker and Harley running off in retreat, he came back to find that the second prince had been murdered."

Cassandra observed the two faces carefully as the story was told. She didn't really need her physic abilities to read what they were thinking. Stephanie looked thoroughly ashamed, disgusted and a little angry. Barbara, however, had this odd look that Cassandra wasn't quite sure what to make of. There was a hint of guilt mixed with grief and a few emotions she couldn't recognise that made her normally calm green eyes look stormy. She was worried but she wasn't going to intrude on her thoughts either.

Stephanie took a deep breath to calm herself as what she had told troubled her deeply. "So, even though it was my father who ran off to the Joker's side and had a role in the second Prince's death, I still feel as though... I have to atone for his sins? It may not make sense but I hate what my father did so if I can get back at him in the slightest way by joining the army he fought against then maybe, just maybe it would atone?" Stephanie's voice seemed to crack a bit and Barbara placed her hand on the younger blonde, understanding.

"Sorry," Stephanie sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I hate to burden you all with this. You've been so nice and understanding. My secrets were kind of eating away at me. I blame my positive personality."

Barbara laughed. "Well, I think I speak for the both of us when I say we honestly don't mind. We don't mind you're a girl or that you're a traitor's daughter and we may even overlook your occasional bad jokes."

Cassandra nodded at the foot of the bed and gave Stephanie an easy smile. "Beside's it's not like you're the only one with a secret or two," Barbara said tellingly. "Right, Cassandra?"

"Since you told us your story, would you like to hear ours? " Cassandra asked.

Stephanie blinked. "Did you say that?" She asked Cassandra. The oriental girl smiled. "I did."

"You did." Stephanie intoned. She blinked again and fell backwards onto the bed.

 


	6. Promo

**Author's Note:** _Some of you may be aware and other's not but the Islamic holiday of Eid is coming up which marks the end of Ramadan. So, therefore, I doubt I'll be writing in the next coming days so I shall instead leave you all with a promo of what's to come in the new upcoming chapters. And yes, I'm introducing characters one after another very quickly. Dominoes._

 

* * *

Barbara, Cassandra and Stephanie are now closer than ever, being informed of one another's dark secrets. Secrets, that if revealed could get them all executed, especially Barbara and Cassandra, being magic-wielders.

Stephanie is continuing playing the role of 'Stephan' the young 'male' squire and Barbara and Cassandra are still laying low, for the time being, being cautious while Barbara also tries to find out more about her 'Oracle' abilities and if possible, how to control them.

The three friends, rather randomly, meet a young Lord by the name of Timothy Drake, who seems to know a lot more than they would like him to. Especially concerning Stephanie.

_"Umm. This is going to sound a bit strange but... are you a girl?"_

While the three secret-keepers desperately try to keep Tim from knowing any more than they are suspicious of him already knowing, the plot against the king is turning darker by the second.

The mysterious man named 'Ra's Al Ghul' that Barbara had seen in one of her visions has come to Gotham, which has King Bruce visibly on alert. What's more is that this mysterious man, whom Cassandra seems to be terrified of, for reasons she would not tell, confronts Barbara about having a secret or two that he is very interested in.

_"The King has ruled long enough."_

What was the reason Ra's al Ghul tried to have the King killed? Is there more to this story than meets the eye? Prince Dick seems to know a lot more than he's letting on. And what are these rumours about a bastard Prince?

 

The mysteries never seem to cease...


	7. Chapter 6 | The Colour of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You-you are..."
> 
> "Handsome? A genius? Immensely talented?-"
> 
> "Dangerous."
> 
> * * *

Cassandra swept the floor, not making much sound except for the occasional brush of the bristles against the wood flooring. It had been nearly a month and some weeks since the events at the banquet and her coming to live with Barbara and her father, her new Lady and Lord.

Although officially she did have her title as a maidservant of Lady Gordon, Barbara had never really asked much of her in the way of duties. To be honest, most of the work she did she started herself or took over from Barbara. Cassandra's thoughts moved on towards more recent events such as finding out Sir Stephan was, in reality, Stephan _ie_. 

Ever since that 'small' revelation, Stephanie had started to visit the Gordon's home more and to Barbara's amusement, insisted on sticking close to her while she was working and chattering away while she wordlessly listened. It wasn't that Cassandra was bothered by the unending chatter, rather she oddly liked it, as it was a breath of fresh air and friendliness. Occasionally she would reply to Stephanie, telepathically, of course, which would make her forget about her topic and be awestruck by her ability, no matter how many times she heard it.

Barbara had started to research more on magical abilities, with great caution of course, which would on occasion take her to the castle library, where she went always without Cassandra. Which is where she was at present. 

Cassandra turned, hearing the door open behind her and while expecting to see the calm, green-eyed Oracle, found instead a huffing, tall, blue-eyed boy, whose hands were on his knees, looking down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whew. You have no idea how hard it is trying to escape from Alfred's lessons, Babs." He laughed between breaths. Looking up, his smiling face turned into a surprised one.

"Oh. Hello, there. Who might you be?" He asked, kindly. Cassandra had a pretty good idea as to who he was, considering that she had tried previously to kill his father. Which gave her two reasons to be hesitant. The second being, that she had no idea how to respond to him. 

She never had this problem before as an assassin, mainly since she killed most of the people she had come into contact with.

After a few seconds of silence, Dick gave an easy smile. "Well, either you're shy, or you just don't speak." 

Cassandra held up two fingers for the latter opinion, which Dick seemed to understand. "Ah. You're mute." He nodded in understanding. "Well, then I suppose I can't ask you where Barbara is then." 

The door opened once again and Cassandra looked behind the boy to find that this time it was indeed the calm, green-eyed Lady Gordon. "Oh? What brings you here, Dick?" She asked, entering the house with a very unsurprised expression.

"Escaping from Alfred," He explained.

As they talked, Cassandra observed the two. The Prince, she knew but only by his title and a short debriefing. Looking now, she made personal notes, especially since it seemed like he was someone Barbara knew very well. He was rather handsome,  _unusually_ handsome, she corrected herself, and he seemed to be somewhere in his late teens or early twenty's. He had this sort of kind and amiable air about him and Cassandra pegged him to be the sort of person that got along with everyone. 

But he seemed to especially get along  _very_ well with Barbara. Cassandra had quite a bit of experience in reading people, even without her abilities, and it was obvious that the two quite liked each other. She would have to 'gossip' later with Stephanie as Stephanie put it herself. 

"Anyways," Dick queried, "I ought to ask.  Who's your new friend, Babs?"

Barbara, as poised as ever, introduced the two. "Dick, this is Cassandra, she's my ward-maid," Barbara explained, telling him their fake cover story. "Cassandra, this is Prince Dick. We're childhood friends." 

Cassandra gave a polite bob in obeisance to the prince.  

"Oh? I never thought you to be the type to take in kids randomly." Dick teased. Barbara gave a small laugh. 

 _'There wasn't much_ random  _about me being taken in.'_  Cassandra thought to herself. She left the two old friends to their conversation and as she carried about, making herself busy doing her odd chores she wondered what Stephanie was up to. 

 

***      *      ***

 

"Ahhh-" Stephanie stretched as she walked about the town after training, having finished they had been dismissed for the day and free to spend their time as they pleased. Stephanie was grateful more than once for having a pretty lenient instructor.

'Perhaps I ought to visit Barbara and Cassandra today,' Stephanie thought to herself, humming as she walked down the market square.

The busy marketplace was humming with life and shouts of bargaining and two children zipped by under Stephanie's legs making her give a little startled backstep. 

Stephanie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she carried on.

"After him!" A voice yelled up in front of her, making her crane to her neck to see what the commotion was about. "Don't let him escape!"

The shouts got nearer and as they did Stephanie and the other people milling about saw two large, muscular men chasing a small, thin boy who seemed about Stephanie's age and wearing clothing that was obviously not that of a peasant's. 

Stephanie huffed, putting her hand on her sword that she was suddenly grateful she had left on and make a quick choice. "This ought to be enough for my good deed of the day," She muttered.

As the boy ran close enough to her she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on, this way!" She instructed and the boy nodded as they ran down an alley, followed by the two thugs.

"So why are they chasing you?" Stephanie asked as she half dragged the boy up the wooden steps to some slave's quarters.

"Kidnapping and money." He answered tiredly as if being fed up of the apparently common occurrence for him.

"You some rich kid?" She asked conversationally as she let go of him, whirled around and gave a strong kick to one of the men sending him falling down the stairs. Continuing to run up more stairs and onto the roof, the boy answered with a shrug. "Viscount, Lord, no need to be really specific. Lord Timothy Drake to be namely."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lord Tim. I'm Stephan Brown. Just a humble squire who's always ready to lend a hand!" She said cheerfully as she looked over the rooftop ledge to find a pile of manure underneath.

'Perfect.' She thought, pleased as the two thugs caught up to them and unsheathed their swords. Stephanie copied the motion, unsheathing her own blade.

"You will hand that boy over to us, child." The bigger man ordered. Stephanie smirked and pulled Tim in front of her and held her sword at his neck. "Sorry guys, this one's mine."

"Eh-" Tim started but Stephanie gave him a little pinch to keep quiet. "A Viscount is worth a lot of money ya'know. I think I'll take that money for myself."

"You brat-" The two men charged at her and Stephanie neatly moved and sent the two men toppling over the side. Tim blinked as Stephanie laughed and put her sword back in its sheath.

"You-you are..." Tim started.

"Handsome? A genius? Immensely talented?-" Stephanie smirked and she peered over the ledge.

"Dangerous."

"Eh?" Stephanie stuttered, losing her balance and tripping, which made Tim reach for her but ending up tripping himself with him landing right on top of her. "Ooof!" Stephanie coughed as she hit the ground and Tim hit her.

"I'll be feeling that later..." She mumbled. 

"Umm, Lord Tim?" She asked, noticing that he hadn't moved since he fell. "Are you alright?"

Tim suddenly lifted his head, looking straight into her eyes while still atop her. He seemed to be staring rather intensely which made Stephanie squirm uncomfortably.

"Umm...," He started. "This may sound strange...but are you a girl?" He asked her.


End file.
